Ride of Your Life
by Special Kid
Summary: Max needs to get through a new school, fun right? No, It's not. But along the way, Max and her sister, Ella, make friends. Max encounters a mysterious boy with a dark personality. Everyone knows him as Fang, and all the girls swoon over him. Will Max fall for his charm though? 'Cause Max has already been put through the ride of her life.


_My first day of 11th grade, or Juniors, in the School. I'm not sure_ _what__ the name of the school really is, but everyone calls it that._

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Maximum Ride. Everyone just calls me Max though. I moved to Arizona from the eastern states, specifically New Jerk, oops, I meant New Jersey. My mom is Dr. Martinez, and she specializes in animals. I also have a half sister, she is currently standing right next to me, and her name is Ella.

Anyways...

_rrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnggggggg!_

School is starting. :( Yay me. (notice the sarcasm). I walk up to the office with Ella behind me, we go in and ask for our schedules. The woman looks up and asks for our names. We tell her. She pulls out two schedules and hands them to us.

"Good luck on your first day of school, girls" I grunt in response and head out the door.

My schedule looks like this:

**1st period - Biology**

**2nd period - Physics**

**3rd period - Latin**

**4th period - Math**

**5th period - Lunch/Break**

**6th period - Gym**

**7th period - Language/Grammar**

Ella's schedule looks like this:

**1st period - Gym**

**2nd period - Physics**

**3rd period - Language/Grammar**

**4th period - Math**

**5th period- Lunch/Break**

**6th period - Biology**

**7th period - French**

We headed off in different directions towards our classes. My first class is biology, and Ella's is Gym, and they are both on different sides of the school. I easily got lost in the maze called the "hallways". I saw a young girl with dark curly hair and deep skin tone. She was pretty, but not a slut kind of pretty.

"Hi" I called over to her and she turned and looked at me "My name is Maximum, you can just call me Max, I'm new here and I was wondering if you could point me to the Biology class?"

"Sure. By the way, my name is Nudge, or at least that is what everyone calls me, and I am going past that class, so sure, I'll take you."

They walked in silence to Biology, where Nudge dropped her off, and Max went inside to take a seat.

Two seats to the left of Max, there was a boy that looked like he was made for mischief. He was pale, and he had blue eyes with a curious look in them that made you think he was about to blow something up. He also had strawberry blond hair. He was so different, Max wanted to know more about him.

Before I could ask him anything, class started.

Biology was kind of freaky that day. On the first day, they made us dissect frog. _ON THE FIRST FUCKING DAY!_ At the end pf Biology, I started heading towards Physics class, and guess who I sat next to? That same red-headed boy from Biology!

When Physics started, he wouldn't stop poking me! So turned towards him with a killing glare on my face, and he stopped. This was a little awkward so I said to him, "Okay, what the hell do you want! What's your name anyways?!"

"Sorry. I have to do something every second or I'll start to scream. My name's Iggy. I would advise you stay away from me during other biology classes, it might get messy where ever I sit."

"Do you have _all _the same classes I do?"

He thought about it. "Don't know. Let me see your schedule." He looked at it and handed it back to me. "Yep. Except when you take Latin I go to gym, and when you go to gym, I go to Latin. Our gym and Latin are switched."

"Ya, I got that" my face remained blank. His smile begin to fade.

"Sorry, didn't realize I was bothering you that much"

"Your not, really. I just don't like to show emotion. It makes me feel vulnerable"

"Oh" Iggy's smile soon returned to his face "Hey, is it alright if I introduced you to some of my friends at lunch?"

"Sure. Having more friends couldn't hurt" I returned Iggy's smile with a smile of my own.

He then turned to the front of the class so, I turned to watch the teacher too. It was _boring!_ He kept talking about random formulas and how everything worked together. I wanted to rip my ears out. Oh, and to punch him in the face.

I didn't even realize Ella was in the back of the class until she walked up to me.

"Who's your new friend?" she asked with curious look in her eye. Thankfully, the look in her eye didn't look like she was going to blow something up.

"Hey, sis." I looked at Ella, then at Iggy, "This is Iggy. Iggy, this is my sister Ella."

"Hi." Ella greeted Iggy. He responded with a, "Hey" Wow. Very smooth, Iggs. I rolled my eyes.

"Max. I would like you to meet _my_ new friend." Ella gestured to someone next to her. I leaned forward to see who it was. It was a girl, about Ella's age **(which would be 14)**. She had soft, short, blond curls, that wreathed around her face, like an angel's halo.

"Ella, what's your friend name?" I asked, curious to see if her name was as sweet as she looked. I guessed right about the sweet name.

"Everyone calls her Angel." explained Ella, "I guess you can see why."

"Okay. Hi Angel." I said sweetly, but I was really thinking this: _Shit!_ _The last thing I need, is to call someone Angel, when they probably cause_ a lot_ of trouble!_

And guess what, I was wrong. Sure, she's a smart ass, but she acts like a smart ass towards the teachers! I like her.

Iggy broke off from the group to go to gym when he realized that he needed to get moving. Ella went to language and grammar, and Angel and I headed to Latin. Angel has her first two periods with Ella but, her third with me so, off to Latin we go! Yay. The one and only exciting class. (Total sarcasm)


End file.
